A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by AvaTheDarkLord
Summary: [SongFic] Voldermort and the Death Eaters have begun an assult on Hogwarts. (Dumbledore is alive) From them emerges a dark young wizard, Voldermort's Equal! Seeking revenge on the 'Only Wizard Voldemort Feared,' the dark protegee begins to unravel the dark actions of the Headmaster, drove with the aims of The Greater Good. Ginny/Ron/Molly!Bashing Dumbledore!Bashing Dark!Harry


A/N

Omg, hello! I'm Ava and for the next ten or so minutes we're gonna become best friends ;) So I have so many accounts but I always forget the logins or the emails I use ;-; sad times! Anyway, I usually HATE Song-fics, but I found this song today in a 'nightcore collection' and I just…I can't…it's so amazing. I recommend listening to the Nightcore version rather than the normal, though both are ace. The song is by Set It Off and is called Wolf in Sheep's clothing.

Warnings: Dark!Harry Dumbledore/Weasley!Bashing, bad language, torture and blood. Yum!

Without further ado….

Ava: Do the thing, do the thing!

Krecher: Do it yourself you filthy squib!

Ava: Rude ;-; My Hogwarts letter is just lost….

Krecher: The Filthy mistress does not own Harry Potter.

 **Bold = The Song Lyrics**

 **(what the protagonist says as well, as you'll realise.)**

Death eaters had gathered upon the ruined bridge to Hogwarts, debris surrounding them, the wands of the light held up against them, and the haunting laugh radiating from one dark boy.

 ** _'_** ** _Ha-ha-ha,'_**

Taking a step forward from the huddled formation of the Death Eaters that had suffered considerable losses, even the Dark Lord was holding a blooded arm against his chest as one of the dark healers hurried over to him. The light and dark both stopped, froze, lowered their wants and snapped their heads around to stare at the masked figure, laughing hysterically.

"This," he began, stopping, dropping his wand, and turning to face Dumbledore.

 ** _This is about you._**

Looking confused, Dumbledore sent an Expelliarmus and a Stupefy in quick concession, thinking the young insane wizard to be unarmed.

Making no move to defend himself, the Dark Wizard simply raised his smallest finger on his right hand, making a slash from left to right in front of his face. Both spells bounced away by a shield of smoke that formed. The wizard began to speak again, voice high and tinged with insanity. ** _  
_** ** _  
Beware, beware, be skeptical_**

His masked glare turned to some of the other members on the Light, mainly Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and a huddle of other neutral pure or half-bloods. Continuing, his face turned to some of the more notable Light figures as he spoke his next words, his voice became colder and caused shivers to rise up the backs of everyone present, except a smirking Voldemort, whose arm had been healed.

 ** _Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_**

He raised his index and middle finger, held together, and pointed to Dumbledore, who had been fighting back to back with Molly Weasley.

 ** _Deceit so natural_**

At this line, clearly directed to the Order whom had all been fighting close together, both Dumbledore, Molly and Ron all sent spells in the dark wizards direction. While Ron's spell was weak, a simple Stupefy, Molly and Dumbledore both sent fatal spells, hidden under the façade of being 'light'

 ** _But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_**

The wizard tipped his head back, giving another haunting laugh, pulling his cloak off his back, the clasp in one hand, and the other side held in the other hand. Bringing his left hand forward, over his head, the cloak following, the Dark Wizard maneuvered to hold the cloak, a hand on each corner, in front of him. The cloak split in contact with the three spells, but left the Wizard mysteriously unharmed.

"Now now…be quiet and listen." The Wizard scolded, and the Dark Lord gave a chuckle, causing fear throughout the light, who had through Voldemort to be out for the count.

 ** _Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?_**

"I wonder if that was me. A black sheep? Probably," The Wizard chuckled, as his outfit from under his cloak was revealed. The wizard wore a pair of tight black muggle jeans, the thread running up either side of the leg a bright green. Above these rested a simple black T-shirt, and a chain that rested upon it, from around the Wizards neck. Attached to the chain was an eyeball, encased in a glass ball, the side of a muggle bouncy ball.

 ** _No sir,_**

This was laced with sarcasm.

The eye in the glass case was very much real, a shade of green that seemed to match the flash of a killing curse.

The Wizard took a step forward towards Dumbledore, holding out his bare forearms, not holding any form of the dark mark, and causing confusion by the onlookers. Turning back to Voldemort, the Wizard let out snort.

 ** _By the way, what the hell are morals?_**

The Dark Lord shrugged, giving an evil grin, and lifting his wand, hitting the closest Light student dead on with a green flash. The Student, a Gryffindor, dropped dead, wand falling from their cold hands. It took a few seconds to register that the student was Harry Potter, who had been blank since the powerful unknown Wizard had appeared. A few screams broke out from the light at the loss of a student, however few noticed who it actually was. Several spells began to be fired at the death eater's huddle of diminished numbers. The Dark Wizard that had been speaking suddenly moved with incredible speed and finesse.

 ** _Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick_**

With a tut, the Dark Wizard conjured a jar, which glowed Black, and then sucked in all the spells cast in his direction. Once every spell the Light could think of sending had been contained in the Jar, the Dark Un-named wizard closed the lid and held the jar on his palm.

 ** _Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks_**

The Dark Wizard then threw the jar directly at one youngest Weasley, Ginny, where it smashed on contact with the floor. All the spells the Light had sent, some being dangerous, with the intent to seriously maim, were released and all headed straight towards the forehead of Ginny. On impact, the teen let out a sharp scream, before falling down dead. ** _  
_** ** _  
So could you tell me how you're sleeping easy?_**

The Dark Wizard took another step forward, undoing the clasp of his mask, letting the back half fall away, to reveal long dark waves, that were tied back, giving him the aura of being aristocratic, and a well off pureblood, even if insane.

 ** _How you're only thinking of yourself_**

"After all, you don't really seem too bothered to have lost your savior, Albus." The Wizard hissed, eyeing the dead body of the Potter scion. With a sharp tut and a shake of his outstretched index finger, the wizard took two more steps towards the light who seemed to be silently creating a plan against the wizard.

 ** _Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature_**

"What lies?" Dumbledore shouted, interrupting the obvious Performance the powerful dark wizard was making out of his limelight. The masked male snapped his head towards Dumbledore's voice, waving his hand as it to waft away a fly on a hot summer's day.

"Silence..."

 ** _Listen, mark my words, one day, you will pay,_**

As if to exaggerate his point further, the wizard repeated his words in a deeper, and even more threatening tone, with anger lacing his words.

 ** _You will pay_**

The wizard reached up for the clasps that held the front of his mask on, fingers lingering briefly.

 ** _Karma's gonna come collect your debt._**

Then, tilting their head, in what looked like childlike innocence, the Wizard laughed, hysterically, insanely, like he had to make his presence initially known.

"Oh, I forgot. I am Karma." With that the Wizard let the mask fall to the floor, smashing on contact with the stone. Staring straight on towards Dumbledore and the light side, hatred etched in one glowing Avada colored eye, and lips pulled into a feral snarl, stood Harry James Potter, alive in the flesh.

With a lack of fringe, hair pulled back, and lightning bolt scar on show, there was no denying the Boy-Who-Lived was the one stood in front of them. Dark black leather eye patch over one eye, wrapping round to be hidden by his dark hair, the teen stood, pale and elegant, hatred and anger radiating in waves off of his skin, and a murderous look in one eye, staring straight into Dumbledore's soul.

 ** _Aware, aware,_**

The wizard, now known to be Harry, stepped forward once more, another step towards the frozen light side, who looked between the dead body of 'Harry,' and the Wizard in front of them.

 ** _You stalk your prey, with criminal mentality_**

Giving a feral snarl, the 'light' wizard send a quick Finite at the 'corpse' of 'Harry' causing its form to melt away and reveal the body of Argus Filtch, the squib caretaker. The light reeled in shock, some turned to Dumbledore for answers, but most turning back to Harry's speech, horror etched on their faces, and wands gripped tight.

 ** _You sink your teeth into the people you depend on,_**

"Then again, teeth might be to…mundane…for someone like you. Albus." Harry snapped, looking down to the encased eye around his neck before back up to Albus.

"Maybe teeth would have been nicer. I wonder if you'd spent longer practicing the control of such a spell, then maybe I wouldn't have this." The wizard pointed to his eyepatch with a pinkie finger.

 ** _Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_**

"How long did it take you to make your inflictions to be untreatable? Months? Years? How long did you plan for?" Harry snarled, knocking Dumbledore out of his shock, and turning to face the confused looks of the light and order. Well except a select few that knew.

 ** _Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide_**

Harry smirked, raising a wand at a group of sixth year girls, Hufflepuffs, and all Muggleborn. He shot two Crucio's in their direction, one purposely missing and hinting just beside their feet, the other just skimming the top of their head. With a dark grin, he gave them a wink, causing them to back up to the Hogwarts wall. Then without a moment's hesitation, they turned and fled into the castle, screaming.

 ** _I smell the blood of a petty little coward_**

Harry giggled, a giggle that could rival Bellatrix Lestrange, who was one of the standing Death Eaters, who looked relatively unhurt.

"Harry- my boy-" Dumbledore began, 'distracting Harry,' while slyly giving Moody and Arthur a signal, both send sickly green curses Harry's way. Killing curses. With a grin, Harry stepped back, letting a spell skim past his ear. The second curse however came flying straight towards his chest. Sighing, the young boy held up a hand, catching the curse within in, before closing his palm into a fist, as green smoke and ash fell through the gaps in his hand.

 ** _Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick_**

"But would you look at that, the light are defiantly lethal, but too bad they can't even kill a teen wizard, when they have two chances and double the experience." The boy chuckled, shaking his head slightly, before starting again.

"Shame." He added, holding out a hand, that his wand flew up from the floor and into, as he closed his fingers around it. This time his gaze changed to Molly Wealsey.

 ** _Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch._**

"Then again, with a bitch like Molly Weasel-bee…I expect nothing less. And Ginny… what do they say? Like Mother like Daughter? A dishonor to the Prewett's if I ever saw one."

At this, and the 'betrayal' of his 'friend,' Ron and Hermione, as well as Percy, who had been present, all raised their wands, in Molly's honor, as well as Ginny's, curses on the tip of their tongues.

 ** _So could you tell me how you're sleeping easy?_**

Harry asked, tapping the side of his head, pulling his lips back to reveal sharp white teeth, pulled into a psychotic grin, as if he planned to leap forward and feast on their very flesh. But he remained stood where he was, as curse after curse was fired at him, spurring some more of the light on, as the Order members sprung into action. None of the death eaters moved, but the Dark Lord quickly casted a large shield over himself and his followers, standing back to watch his only equal get the revenge he sought.

 ** _How you're only thinking of yourself_**

Harry suddenly sprang into action, making no move to cast any spells, but he did begin to twist and bend his body in the most flexible of moves, dodging every spell, with a sharp reaction time, and a lack of care that any might hit at any time. Laughing as he dodge intricately, avoiding any spells, he noticed a group beside the archway that had yet to raise a wand against him. A group he knew would do just that. With another laugh Harry voiced his thoughts once more.

 ** _Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature_**

"How about it Albus?" Harry asked, still dodging spell after spell, laughing mentally at the stupidity of the light. They relied only on magic, if any had made a move to engage him face to face, when magic failed, he might have thought about sparing them. "TELL THEM!" Harry roared, dropping to the ground to avoid a killing curse sent by Molly.

 ** _Listen, mark my words, one day, you will pay._**

"TELL. THEM." Harry snarled, finally making a move to retaliate, he bounced two killing curses back at their casters, as well as sending back a few 'lighter' spells, a few Diffindo's and Stupefy's from the students.

 ** _You will pay_**

Harry spoke with a hysterical tone to his voice, as the two killing curses he had reflected hit their original casters square between the eyes. The bodies of Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt fell down dead.

 ** _Karma's gonna come collect your debt._**

Harry stopped retaliating again for a second, shielding himself with the smoke-like shield he had used earlier.

"Come now, my elite, while you can." Harry sneered at the light, as his own secret 'Elite,' that Voldemort had allowed him to form, moved from their positions, some from within the huddles of Death Eaters, but most moved from the groups of the light. ** _  
_** ** _  
Maybe you'll change_**

Harry seemed to ponder, as five masked death eaters joined to stand behind him, part of his Elite. The spell casting seemed to seize once more. The light's hope seemed to be fading, they couldn't hit the death eaters and nor could anyone scratch Harry. Instead, people turned to Dumbledore, for answers.

 ** _Abandon all your wicked ways, make amends and start anew again_**

Harry began to chuckle, as more of his Elite reached him. Now stood beside his five masked eaters, stood the forms of one Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaw and two Gryffindor's.

 ** _Maybe you'll see, all the wrongs you did to me_**

Harry looked down at his chain once more, twirling his hand, and signaling the eaters to remove their masks and cloaks.

 ** _And start all over, start all over again_**

The Elite gathered around Harry, now all revealed, showed the forms of Megan Jones, a Hufflepuff pureblood, Lisa Turpin and Luna Lovegood, two Ravenclaw, and finally Neville Longbottom and Alicia Spinnet. The five masked eaters then raised their heads to face the light. Draco Malfoy, sporting his trademark smirk, Blaise Zabini, who had a snake wrapped around his waist and left arm, hissing and spitting towards the light in disgust. Beside him stood a pair of familiar red headed twins, Fred and George, and beside them a dark haired Asian wizard, with endless pools of black for eyes. Giving a grin at the remaining Weasley's anguished cries, the curses aimed at the 'Potter-Elite' began once more, and their lethality increased tenfold. Dumbledore, throwing aside his public image, began freely throwing killing curse after killing curse, mixed among other dark curses.

 ** _Who am I kidding?_**

Harry shrugged, knowing the 'light' Wizard would not be swayed, and so instead engaged the ancient icon of the light in a duel. A few stray spells would often come his way, but one of his Elite would waft it away, deflect it, or even send it bouncing back, All 10 of them surrounded Harry, backs to him, willing to put their lives at risk to ensure his duel remained uninterrupted.

 ** _Now, let's not get overzealous here_**

Harry tinged his words with sarcasm, as the shield Voldemort placed around his remaining Death Eaters released, and they charged forward, laugher echoing from Bellatrix, and dark curses began to rain down on the light more vigorously.

 ** _You've always been a huge piece of shit_**

Harry snarled as Dumbledore finally got a curse in against the teen, creating a large cut on his left arm. The cut then began to burn away the surrounding flesh, turning the skin around it black, burning away nerve and bone, blood and muscle, without a care. Soon Harry's arm from the elbow and below was nothing but a congealed mess of what once existed as a forearm.

 ** _If I could kill you I would,_**

Harry gritted out, wondering which spell would work best for his arm currently, while throwing the exact same spell back at Dumbledore, hitting his leg in his distraction with Harry's admittance to being willing murdering him.

 ** _But it's frowned upon in all fifty states._**

Harry added with a chuckle, confusing the arrogant Icon of the Light even more so, who lacked any knowledge on Muggle Geography. In this distraction he failed to notice the burning flesh of his right leg, until it burnt through his bone, his knee cap cracked and split into shrapnel, severing nerves in the process and causing blood to puddle bellow the Wizard who, unable to remain standing, fell to the ground. In pain, the wizard clutched his leg, howling, freezing the light side who looked in horror.

 ** _Having said that, burn in hell._**

With that, Harry used the same spell on Dumbledore's other leg, and then turned to his arm, hissing when he finally noticed the pain. Megan was the first to react, as a trainee healer, she dashed over to him, catching his before he collapsed, running her wand over the blooded stump at his elbow. Muttering to herself in Greek the limb began to regrow.

"I picked it up while I studied in Greece,' she explained when he looked confused at the lack of Latin in her spell casting. Turning around, Harry noticed more of the Light had now died or had lost their wands and were sat begging for mercy at the end of the eaters wands.

 ** _So tell me how you're sleeping easy_**

Harry stood over Dumbledore, wand pointed as the man howled in pain as his lower legs were nothing but a mess of blood and muscle, mixed with the smell of burning flesh.

"Now, Old Man, tell them, or your arms will be next." Harry hissed, as the Eaters stopped, to let the remaining light forces listen.

"Tell them what?" Dumbledore spat, through his wails.

 ** _How you're only thinking of yourself_**

"And how you only saw me as a tool." Harry spat, standing on one of Dumbledore's fingers, enjoying the sound of the crunching bones that echoed from under his boot covered feet.

 ** _Show me how you justify_**

Dumbledore, the coward that he was, tears down his face, finally nodded.

"Alright! I'll tell them. Stop." Dumbledore pleaded.

 ** _Telling all your lies like second nature_**

"You never stopped. Why should I?" Harry asked, and stood on another of Dumbledore fingers, crushing it under his weight.

"Fine. I tortured Harry Potter." Dumbledore gritted out. Harry stood on his entire right hand at this, shattering bones and causing a gasp of pain on Dumbledore's behalf.

"I made his muggle relatives beat him, starve him, so I could use him as a weapon." Dumbledore added, knowing Harry wanted the whole truth out.

 ** _Listen, mark my words, one day_**

Harry promised Dumbledore, reaching down to whisper it to him, only his Elite and Dumbledore heard him, as the 'light wizard' continued, clutching his knees with his undamaged hand.

"I stole his inheritance. I killed his Godfather. I forced him into Gryffindor. I let Quirell and Barty Crouch Jr into the school. I was aware who they were.." Dumbledore hissed, as Harry finished breaking the fingers he had missed on Dumbledore's hand.

 ** _You will pay,_**

Harry promised, in a low tone, eyes flashing with murder and hate.

"I drove away any friends, I forced him with Weasley and Granger. I lied to him. I used him. I wanted his gift. Needed it. For the greater good. I killed his parents and turned everyone against Tom. It was needed though. Understand. The greater good!" Dumbledore spat out, trying to make excuses.

"What gift? You never mentioned a gift?" Granger hissed, behind held by Bellatrix, beside the dead and tortured body of Ron Weasley.

 ** _You will pay_**

"His eyes. The seer king's eyes. What was spoke of in the TRUE prophecy" Dumbledore gritted out, causing Harry to snort and raise his eyepatch off of his head. Underneath lay a clear glass ball, in the place of where an eyeball had once been, that had now been relocated into a chain around his neck. Unhealable due to nature of which Dumbledore had tried to steal it.

"I wanted them. To stop Voldemort. I needed them. The greater good!" Dumbledore shouted while Harry kicked his left upper leg. The burning from the curse had stopped, burning the flesh to clot the bleeding and cause the victim to not die of blood loss.

Horrified squeals and screams came from the light, who realized that Dumbledore had gone as far as the steal the Boy-who-lived's very own eyeballs, just for more power, without giving a single thought to what effects it may have caused on his life. With a snarl, Harry raised his wand, the killing curse on the tip of his lips. With one last look, Harry cast his eye down at the Headmaster, and gave a final feral sneer.

"I'm Karma. Remember Old Man?"

 ** _Karma's gonna come collect your debt…_**

 _"Avada Kedavra"_


End file.
